<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>movie night by TheQueenInTheNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282973">movie night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth'>TheQueenInTheNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Season 1, buskids being buskids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The buskids have a movie night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS Season 7 Countdown</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Skye went through the stack of DVDs one by one, pulling faces and saying,“Nope, definitely not, nuh-uh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's wrong with that one?”Fitz wanted to know, snatching up a DVD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a documentary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simmons perked up.“Oh, that doesn’t sound so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About monkeys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? Ugh, Fitz, we’ve watched that four times already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a new one,”he said.“We’ve only seen it twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put it back on the reject pile anyway, sulking a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one,”Skye finally declared, showing her pick to Fitzsimmons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a look and then nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can’t go wrong with Legally Blonde.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>